The invention relates to a method for finishing surfaces of workpieces by means of rotating sanding or polishing members, as well as an apparatus for carrying out the method.
In the manufacture of profiled objects such as cupboard doors, louvred doors or the like, the surfaces must be sanded to obtain the necessary smooth finish. For this use portable sanding machines are known, which can be manually moved across the objects. This requires a certain skill to obtain a uniform result, and masks or the like must be used to protect edges and corners against rounding during the sanding. As mentioned, it requires skill as well as a long time to sand such objects and where mass production of uniform objects is involved, the finishing process is very costly and labor-intensive.